wolfbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Galrauch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darth tom (Talk) 20:17, October 10, 2009 SysOp rights Sure; truth be told, we need another SysOp. --Thomas Rattim (talk) :Heh, just lucky timing I guess. And no; basically just carry on the good work and, having been watching the , block/ban any vandals or troublemakers. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Clan Hi, do you happen to be on The Clan (www.torak.info) as well? Last Waterbender 18:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :'fraid to say I'm not. Galrauch 18:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, I was thinking you'd be there cos it is the official CoAD fan site after all. Last Waterbender 07:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Skin Is there any chance the skin of this wiki can be changed to a better one? Last Waterbender 17:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you can find something you feel to be better than the current background show me it and I'll look into changing the background. Galrauch 18:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, how about this one http://wolfbrother.wikia.com/wiki/File:CoAD_Wiki_background_2.png? I had to lengthen it to make it fit the wiki's width, but I tried it out in microsoft paint and it should look quite good. Do you think it would work? Last Waterbender 11:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Seems it's too large, background has to be under 100kb it seems. Galrauch 15:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::By too large do you mean the file size or the image size? Or both? Last Waterbender 16:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) File size, has to be under 100 kilobytes. Galrauch 16:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. I managed to get it under 100 KB, but now the width is only one third of the wiki's. Is there a "tile" function for the background? Last Waterbender 17:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::There is indeed. Galrauch 18:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Great. I uploaded 2 versions of the file, one is brighter than the other. Depends on which one you think would suit the wiki better. Here they are, http://wolfbrother.wikia.com/wiki/File:Background_2.jpg & http://wolfbrother.wikia.com/wiki/File:Background.jpg. Last Waterbender 06:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::K I uploaded the darker of the two, tell me whatcha think as I use a style which hides the backgrounds on Wikis anyway so it doesn't really affect me. :P Galrauch 12:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::It looks good :) Can you make it in a way such that the background's fixed though? (so it doesn't move with the text when the page is scrolled) Last Waterbender 13:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) K so after initial failure it seems I've managed to sort it. Galrauch 16:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Perfect :) Last Waterbender 17:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) clan tattoos Hey. I'm working out as much of the clan tattoos as I can, and i'm drawing them up as well as possible, but do you know what the otter clan tattoo is, as i cannot find it. Thiazzi 17:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I think, if I remember correctly, they are blue-green reeds/waves that run up the throat? Last Waterbender 17:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC)